1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vacuum cleaners and, more particularly, to a dirt cup arrangement utilizable with a stick-type vacuum cleaner.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
The use of a dirt cup arrangement in a vacuum cleaner, including stick cleaners, to receive and store suctioned dirt is old and well known. It is also known provide a mounting and latching arrangement for a dirt cup which attempts to ease its removal and also its cammed latching into engaged position in a stick cleaner. It is even known in the floor care art to utilize a dirt receiving flow tube for the mounting of a portion of the latching mechanism with its companion latching parts on the receiving container. It would be advantageous to combine all these elements in a stick cleaner with an improved latching and camming to thereby accrue their benefits and with these benefits obtained from a clean, simplified design.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved, simplified latching mechanism for a dirt cup which is partly mounted with the cleaner suction tube.
It is a further object of the invention to provide easy camming swinging and latching of a dirt cup in a vacuum cleaner.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide effective camming sealing of a dirt cup in a vacuum cleaner.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a simplified dirt cup arrangement in a stick cleaner.